Godwin's Demise
by DarkAngelScythe
Summary: Takes place after the prince dies, making the Godwins winners of the Falenan Civil War. But they soon realize that the Sun Rune is not as indestructible as they thought it would be.


Marscal Godwin stared expressionlessly at the window in the Audience Hall. "I hope you can at least understand," he began slowly, "that everything we did was all for the sake of Falena." His diverted his gaze from the window and his dim eyes rested on the young Queen of Falena.

Lymsleia Falenas sat on her throne, not reacting to a single word he said. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes spoke volumes of ghostly emptiness. She was now nothing more than a broken doll.

"It seems that my words can no longer reach you," Marscal Godwin observed. Slowly, he moved toward her step by step until he stood a few meters in front of her. "Your brother's death was inevitable," he told her. "His stubbornness and denial was what had caused his demise. If he had been co-operative in the beginning, he would have been spared and still be alive by now."

At his words, tears began to silently stream down Lymsleia's cheeks but in spite of that, her face still remained unresponsive and empty. Her slowly head tilted up toward Marscal's face and after a few seconds, slowly tilted down again.

"Everything was all for the sake of Falena," Marscal Godwin repeated again, putting more pressure into his words this time. "The blood-shed, the sacrifices, the cleansing of non-human creatures; everything that we have committed was all for the sake of a better nation. Even now, it still saddens me that you and your family cannot understand our objectives."

As he expected, the young queen didn't move an inch and continued to remain unresponsive. Marscal Godwin frowned slightly.

"There is no use talking to her, Father," he heard his son's voice said to him. "Her mind is already half-dead. The only thing alive now is her body."

Marscal Godwin turned and faced his son who was standing in the middle of the Audience Room. Wearing the Commander of the Queen's Knights uniform, Gizel Godwin stared at his ghostly wife, his face expressionless. "The shock of losing her dear brother has killed her mind," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "She will no longer respond to anything we say to her." He turned his gaze away from her. "This could indeed prove to be problematic"

"So long as she listens and obeys our instructions; then I am more than satisfied," Marscal Godwin said in a content tone. "It won't be long until her usefulness expires anyway," he added.

Gizel Godwin's eyes widened slightly. "And what do you mean by that, Father?" he asked his father in a curious, but nevertheless, interested tone.

Marscal Godwin looked at his son in the eyes. "The future heir to the throne of course," he said.

For a second, Marscal saw the surprise forming in Gizel's eyes. His son had obviously hadn't predicted this certain matter of importance. "You surprise me, Father," Gizen Godwin said. "I knew this topic would come but not so soon."

"We do not need a queen who does not understand our ideals of creating a better nation," Marscal Godwin stated. "We need a fresh one; a queen who has been taught the importance and necessity of absolute power."

Before Gizel could utter a reply, the doors of the Audience Room slowly opened and the Queen's Knight, Alenia, came in. "Lord Godwin, Commander," she greeted them both and bowed respectfully. "It is time."

Marscal Godwin slowly closed his eyes in satisfaction and looked at his son. Without a word, both father and son nodded to each other and they walked side by side as they exited the Audience Room; leaving the broken queen silently crying on her throne alone.

* * *

Admiral Skald Egan, Commander of the Island Nations Federation Fleet, stared blankly down at the map which was placed on the table in front of him on board the captain's cabin of the Lino En Kuldes, the flag ship of his fleet. "So it begins," he said gravely. 

"It was my fault," he heard his daughter, Bernadette Egan, said regretfully. "I should've been there to protect him as I had promised. I'm sorr—"

"Don't blame your self," Admiral Skald re-assured her strongly before she could finish her sentence. He clenched his fist. "It is the Godwins who should be blamed," he said angrily. Unable to control himself any longer, he pounded on the table. "Damn it! What were they thinking?!" he shouted. "Killing innocent lives for the sake of making a better Falena?! Falena was doing fine until he walked in and killed them; all so that he could get his hands on the Sun Rune!!"

"Father," Bernadette said weakly.

Suddenly, the sound of knocking appeared from the cabin door. "Admiral, sir!" someone shouted from behind the door. "I have urgent news!"

Bernadette immediately opened the door and a soldier in uniform came in, his pale face drenched with sweat and his eyes wide with fear. "We have received a threat message from the Marine Corps!" he said urgently.

"What did they say?" Bernadette asked.

"They said we should retreat now or otherwise the Godwins will use the Sun Rune of obliterate our entire fleet!"

"Then let them," Admiral Skald said.

"But sir—"

"No buts!" he barked. "We are not going to allow them to take away our own homeland without a fight! Tell the others to get ready and get in their positions now!"

The messenger gulped and a few seconds later he saluted. "Yes sir!" he said bravely and hastily left the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Bernadette asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Admiral Skald replied. He looked at his daughter in the eye and then spoke to her in a soft, guilty tone. "Bernadette, if you don't want to then—"

"No," Bernadette said firmly. "I'll stay with you from here on."

"But—"

"I have no intention of turning back from a fight." Bernadette stared at her father in a firm gaze that showed she had meant what she said. "I am an Egan after all," she said proudly.

Admiral Skald sighed and shook his head. "Looks like you have inherited your mother's stubbornness after all," he said.

"Don't you mean yours?"

"Don't even go there," Admiral Skald warned her. He sighed heavily, but after a few seconds he maintained his poise of commandership. He took out his sword from his hilt. "Let's go," he said.

Bernadette Egan saluted. "Yes sir!" she answered.

* * *

"New Armes has already been conquered," the Queen's Knight, Zahhak, was saying to Alenia in the Sealed Chamber. "Now all that are left are the Island Nations, the Nagarea Theocracy, Grassland, the Gaien Dukedom and many more." The joyful smile on his face was incredibly hard to miss. 

"Yes." Alenia nodded with the same sheer amount of joy. "With the power of the Sun Rune at our disposal, our dreams of a better Falena will finally come true," she said proudly. "Not even Harmonia can go against us."

"But it is too bad those countries don't agree with us though," Gizel Godwin said to his father. "What do you think, Father?"

"Then they are nothing but fools," Alenia said angrily. "Their nerve to dare refuse our gift to the world will only lead to their destruction."

"That is right," Marscal Godwin said. "For the sake of eternal peace and prosperity, we must unite the nations of the world under Falenan Rule." He took a step toward the sealing bust of the Sun Rune. "Is our fleet already stationed?" he asked.

"Yes," Zahak answered. "The former fleets of the New Armes Marine Corps were already stationed near the Island Nations' borders. I bet by now they have already started their war with the Island Nations Federation Fleet."

Alenia's face was filled with rage. "They have started the battle without our consent?!"

"It was inevitable, I suppose," Gizel said. "Their long-time hostility with the Island Nations Federation Fleet got the best of them."

"It does not matter," Marscal Godwin said. "They are now nothing but mere sacrificial lambs for our cause."

"Lord Godwin," a palace guard said suddenly, "there is a messenger outside who wishes to speak to you."

"Let him come in," Gizel Godwin permitted.

"Yes sir," the palace guard bowed and left the room. A few minutes later, he came back followed by a man with a pale, ghostly face.

"Dolph," Gizel asked in surprise, "what news do you bring?"

"The Marine Corps have been obliterated," the Nether Gate assassin, Dolph, said in a regretful tone. "And so did the rest of our fleet."

"Impossible!" Alenia shouted. "How could this be?"

"What do you mean by 'obliterated'?" Marscal Godwin asked in a suspicious tone.

"I don't know how it happened myself," the assassin explained. "Right after the Marine Corps had started making their way to attack the Island Nations Federation Fleet, dark clouds had mysteriously formed in the sky and a beam of blood-red light appeared; destroying the entire fleet in an instant."

"What!" Zahhak exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"It was probably their so-called legendary 'Rune Cannons'," Gizel said observantly. His eyes narrowed. "Hmm…but that doesn't explain how the light appeared from the sky."

"It seems we have to take drastic measures," Marscal Godwin stated. He asked the rune scholars in the room. "Have the preparations finished?"

"The Sun Rune is ready, my lord," the head of the rune scholar answered nervously.

"Good," Marscal Godwin said. He took a step in front of the large bust that contained the powerful Sun Rune. "_Great Sun Rune_," he said in the ancient language of the Sindars. _"Bring forth thy punishment upon the Island Nations for they hath refused thy authority!_"(This is the translation NOT the actual language!!)

"You will fail," Dolph said suddenly.

Gizel's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Father!" he shouted, "stop! It's a trick!"

But his son's words came too late. The light of the Sun Rune had already shot up to the sky, aiming to destroy the Island Nations.

"Your efforts are in vain. You may have the Sun Rune in your possession, but that does not mean it will be enough to conquer the Island Nations easily." Dolph smiled a cold smile. "Not when the Rune of Punishment is there to guard them," she added. Suddenly, bright white lights appeared and began to cover his entire body. In a split second; the Nethergate Assasin Dolph was no more, instead there stood in his place a pale-skinned woman with jet-black hair and dark eyes who was clad in a dark, black cloak. "Now witness the power of another True Rune!" the sorceress, Zerase, announced.

* * *

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Bernadette said as she inspected the forest area on top of the Obel Ruins. Sighing she turned to her lieutenant. 'This area is clear," she told him. "Tell the King and my father there is nothing here." 

"Yes Captain," the lieutenant saluted and walked away. Suddenly, he halted and looked back. "Are you coming, Captain?"

"No," Bernadette answered. "Go," she ordered him. "I need sometime to myself."

Her lieutenant nodded and left.

Bernadette sighed and stared at the Obel Palace below. Memories of the past swirled in her mind; making her dizzy. She touched her forehead. "Ugh."

"Are you alright? You seem stressed out," she heard a male voice from behind her asked.

Bernadette immediately took out her blades and twirled around. "Who's there?" she demanded.

A figure loomed from behind the trees. It was a young man, hardly in his twenties, clad in a dark, long-sleeved jacket that reached down to his knees. He had brown hair that swished gracefully as the wind blew, and his skin was light bronze and he had deep blue eyes. He put on a smile of respect as he spoke. "My name is Lazlo. I was just passing by here."

Bernadette's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "This area is off-limits. What are you doing here?"

"I told you," the young man called Lazlo replied, "I was just passing by."

"Enough with your lies," Bernadette demanded. She held up her weapon. "You are arrested for trespassing," she said to him. "Come with me and no one gets hurt."

The smile on Lazlo's face disappeared. "Then I guess I have no choice," he said regretfully. As quick as a flash, he took out his swords, ran swiftly toward her and hit her on the head with the bottom tip of his sword. Bernadette fell onto the ground - fully unconscious. "I apologize for that," Lazlo added apologetically. "It's best if you don't see what is going to happen." His head tilted upwards. His eyes searched at the sky until he saw a faint golden light appearing from the sky.

Without warning, the golden light shot down from the sky and was heading straight toward Obel. "Looks like he used the Sun Rune after all," Lazlo observed gravely. His eyes wandered to his left hand. A blood-red glow emitted from it, and the air around it began to vibrate and cry. He slowly raised his left hand high up. "Release your power, Rune of Punishment!!" he shouted.

A powerful blood-red beam shot out from his left hand, followed by a heart-piercing shriek. It hit the light which appeared from the sky and a great battle raged on between the two lights. Lazlo's eyes narrowed in concentration and he gathered his will into the Rune of Punishment. "Lord Godwin," he announced, "your ideals shall end here and now!" As he said that; the air around him cried even louder, the deafening shriek became even more horrific, and the blood-red beam grew stronger and stronger until it finally overcame the Sun Rune's light in a single blow.

* * *

"It can't be," Alenia gasped in horror. "The Sun Rune is supposed to be indestructible. I don't believe this." 

"The other 26 True Runes are each equal to the Sun Rune. Their individual existence itself created the fabric of reality," Zerase explained to them as if they were ignorant children. "You saw it yourself; the power of the other True Rune, the Rune of Punishment."

Marscal Godwin cursed. "I will not give up!" he announced.

"Is that so?"

The upper windows shattered and someone leaped from it and landed gracefully onto the floor. He was a gray-haired man who looked about thirty to forty years old. "Sorry I'm late," he said apologetically to Zerase. He turned to the Godwins. "It looks like we finally meet. Pleased to meet you. My name is Joshua Levenheight, captain of the Dragon Knights. I hope you don't mind but I brought a few friends along just in case things get complicated."

As he said that, giant roars suddenly appeared could be heard outside the palace walls. "Dragons have attacked the castle! Run for you lives!!" Marscal heard the soldiers outside screamed.

Marscal swore.

"Let's get on to business, shall we?" the Joshua Levenheight said. "I'm sure my colleague has already told you this but I'll say this again. Abandon this delusion of yours," he said to Marscal. "Your palace defenses have been broken; there is no longer any chance of you winning. You may escape if you'd like, but I doubt you will me able to make it out alive considering the number of hungry dragons I brought along from the Ashtwal Mountains."

"Now hand over the Sun Rune to us," Zerase ordered. "Its power is too great for the likes of humans such as you. If you refuse, then I shall have to take it by force."

"Lord Godwin, Commander," Zahhak said, placing himself between the intruders and his masters. "Please escape from here with the Sun Rune. I'll handle them myself."

"I too shall fight," Alenia announced. Her eyes glowed with pure hatred at the sorceress. "I still haven't got my revenge yet for the humiliation you gave me in Doraat," she said to her.

Zerase's eyes flashed. "Foolish girl," she said. "You dare go against me? Very well then, I shall destroy you here and now!"

Alenia drew out her sword ran toward Zerase in full speed. But she was too late for the Star Rune on Zerase's forehead had already started to glow. "What the—" she gasped. Bright light then suddenly appeared all over her body, consuming her. "NOOO!!" she screamed in horror. And after that, the Queen's Knight, Alenia, was killed in an instant as the light burst; destroying her body.

"Alenia!"

In raging anger at the loss of his partner, Zahhak charged toward Zerase, his sword raised up. "You shall pay for this!" he shouted.

"No she won't," Joushua said as he unsheathed his sword.

Before Zahhak could slice up Zerase, Joshua Levenheight charged his sword into the Queen's Knight's heart, piercing it. Zahhak fell to the ground – dead as a corpse.

"Now give up!" Joshua ordered the Godwins. "The Island Nations isn't the only one area that has a True Rune protecting them. The Scarlet Moon Empire also has the Sovereign Rune as its Guardian. And don't forget Harmonia; last time I heard they already have more than three True Runes in their possession."

"Father," Gizel Godwin said to his father. "We don't have a choice. Let's do it now."

"Yes," Marscal Godwin replied. Both father and son turned and faced the Sun Rune's bust. Suddenly their whole body glowed and the Sun Rune too began to shine brightly.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Zerase screamed. "Stop this foolishness now!"

Joshua cursed under his breath. "So it has come to this," he growled.

Both Godwin's bodies disappeared in a burst of light and the whole of the Sun Rune began its transformation. Both Zerase and Joshua shielded their eyes from the bright light which emitted from the transforming True Rune. When they finally regained their visions, they saw in front of them; the huge, golden moth-like incarnation of the completely-transformed Sun Rune.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight," Joshua Levenheight said when he saw the Sun Rune's incarnation floating in front of them.

"No," Zerase said. "Let my father handle this."

"What?"

Zerase raised both her hands high up in the air. Suddenly black electricity began to form on top of her and took the form of a black sword. "I summon thee Sword of Night!" she said.

"Looks like I'll be taking all the action from here," the black sword spoke cockily. "I'm truly disappointed in you dear sister," the Sword of Night said to the Sun Rune's incarnation. "I left you for a several thousand years and you're already causing trouble. Now you know why I left you."

"Are you ready?" Zerase asked the sword.

"I'm more than ready," the Sword of Night answered. "Now let's finish this!" it announced.

"I'll be joining the fight too," Joshua said. "We'll be able topple the Sun Rune easily if we both our combine our powers."

"Don't interfere!"

"Tell that to this True Rune," Joshua countered, pointing at the glowing mark of the embedded Dragon Rune.

The Sword of Night growled. "Do what you want then," it snapped. "But I WILL be the one who delivers the finishing blow."

* * *

"Looks like they have already started the battle," Lazlo said observantly as he ran through the halls of the Sun Palace. The palace walls shook violently, and the ceiling above was on the verge of the collapse. "Is any one here?" he shouted, looking for any sign of life. 

"Help!" he heard someone cried. "Over here!"

Lazlo immediately ran toward the voice. He then saw large doors at the center of the Sun Palace's main hall and he tried to push them open with full strength. But it was no use; it wouldn't budge. "Damn!" he cursed. He banged at the doors. "Can you open this door?" he shouted.

"No!" the voice replied. "It's stuck!"

"Damn it." Suddenly, Lazlo thought up of an idea. "I'll get you out," he shouted loudly, "but you'll have to stay away from the doors as far as possible, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good." Lazlo took a few steps back from the door and raised his left hand. Blood-red light emitted from it and in a second, he unleashed a small portion of the Rune of Punishment's power. When he was done; the doors in front of him were no longer there. They were completely destroyed.

Lazlo saw two figures inside them room. One of them was a young girl dressed in Royal Garments. Her companion; however, was older. She had purple hair and wore the Queen's Knight's uniform.

"What are you two doing here?" Lazlo asked.

"My name is Miakis," the Queen's Knight explained. "I came here to rescue the princess."

Lazlo's eyes rested on the little girl. "So you're Lymsleia," he said slowly.

The young girl didn't respond. Instead she looked at him with empty eyes that was filled with dread and suffering.

"We have to get out of here!" Miakis shouted desperately.

Lazlo nodded. He looked at the emotionless queen, then at Miakis. "I'm afraid she can't stay in this country anymore," he said gravely. "There will be an endless number of assassins who will come after her. I'll take the both of you to the Island Nations. I'm sure the Obel King will let you live there."

Miakis' eyes widened. "But—"

"There's nothing more you can do. Falena's already finished."

The Queen's Knight thought for a moment and shook her head. "Alright," she agreed finally.

"Good," Lazlo said. He looked up at the ceiling. "There's not much time before the palace collapses," he announced and turned to the exit. "Follow me."

**The End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lymsleia Falenas – after the destruction of the Sun Palace, Lazlo took her and Miakis to Kingdom of Obel. There he handed her over to the care of the Egan Family. Little by little, she begins to smile as she spends her time with Admiral Egan, whose personality matches with that of her father. **

**Miakis – as soon as Lymsleia was placed under the Egan Family care, she remained close to her, acting as an older sister to the former Queen and Princess of Falena. **

**Joshua Levenheight – returned home to the Dragon Knights. When asked where he had gone, he replies, "A short vacation in Falena."**

**Zerase – after the Sun Rune's incarnation was defeated, the Sword of Night ordered her to place the Sun Rune and the Dawn and Twilight Runes deep inside the Ruins of the Old-Armes Dynasty, where she guarded them for eternity.**

**Sword of Night – Said its last farewell to Zerase before disappearing elsewhere.**

**Marscal and Gizel Godwin – died from summoning the Sun Rune's incarnation.**

**Alenia – the Queen's Knight perished by Zerase's Star Rune**

**Zahhak – was killed after being stabbed in the heart by the Captain of the Dragon Knights.**

**Lazlo – after taking Lymsleia and Miakis to Obel and entrusted them to the Egan Family under the suggestion of the Obel King, he disappeared without a trace; not appearing again over the next hundred years. **


End file.
